zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cannon (weapon)
Cannons are recurring weapons in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They have the ability to damage enemies from long distances, but can usually only be used in a boat or on a stationary device. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Link can only use the Cannon in conjunction with bombs while sailing on his boat. This tactic is effective in fighting off several ocean-dwelling foes, particularly Warships. Because the Cannon is run solely by Bombs, it is limited by Link's supply of them. In the remake, the Cannon displays its payload's trajectory, allowing Link to aim more accurately. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures A group of cannons is found at the beginning of The Field. The cannons are operated by Hyrule Guards and shoot fireballs instead of cannonballs. Link must guide Malon past the group of cannons to progress. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Several cannons can be found strewn around Snowpeak Ruins, along with cannonballs. In order to fire a Cannon, Link must place a cannonball inside the cannon and ignite it via any bomb other than a Bombling. The Cannon fire is strong enough to destroy tough ice obstacles such as Freezards. Once Link obtains the Ball and Chain, he can use this to destroy frozen obstacles instead, but the cannons still aids in destroying far-away enemies. If Link is hit by his own cannon shot he will lose all of his hearts, which will result in a Game Over if he does not have any Fairies to revive him. If Link is hit while wearing the Magic Armor, he will instead lose all of his Rupees, but he will survive. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Soon after joining Linebeck on his ship, Link will be able to purchase a Cannon at Cannon Island from Eddo for fifty Rupees. The Cannon is able to fire an endless supply of cannonballs. It can be fired when the player taps the touch screen with the stylus. The Cannon is essential for advancing through walls of rock and ice, defeating the Big Eye Plant and Sky Whale in the World of the Ocean King, and for defeating the Ghost Ship after Bellum possesses it. There are eight different Cannons that can be customized as one of eight pieces of Linebeck's ship. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Spirit Train features a cannon that can fire at targets when Link is traveling. Link obtains the Cannon near the beginning of the game from Alfonzo at Aboda Village. The player can shoot at enemies with the cannon merely by tapping on them, and has infinite ammo. The concept is mostly the same as the S.S. Linebeck's cannon and is also used to defeat three Rocktites. When underwater, the cannon fires torpedoes. There are eight different Cannons that can be customized as one of eight pieces of the Spirit Train. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword While traversing the Lanayru Sand Sea, Link seeks the aid from a nearby robot, LD-301N Skipper, who owns a Motorboat powered by a Timeshift Stone. Skipper's boat sports a cannon which Link can use to remove obstacles (like Barrel Mines) and defeat enemies (Water Spumes, Bokoblin Archers, and Craniocs) that appear in the Timeshifted sea of Lanayru while aboard the boat. It is also used to gain access to the Sandship dungeon, as three shots from the cannon are required to disable the Sandship's cloaking ability. Like the Cannons in Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks it has unlimited ammunition. ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Cannons can found around Goron City and Death Mountain, where they are used by Gorons for mining. Link can fire them by dropping a round Remote Bomb into its chamber. During the "Divine Beast Vah Rudania" quest, Link learns that the Goron Patriarch Bludo and Goron Champion Daruk's descendant Yunobo have been using these cannons to drive off the Divine Beast Vah Rudania by firing Yunobo from them whilst he uses Daruk's Protection. Cannons can be rotated by hitting the lever on them, though they only have two directions. They are necessary to solve puzzles in the region and to ascend Death Mountain. Non-Canon Appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends The Cannon appears as one of the Item Cards on the ''Great Sea Adventure Mode map and is used to destroy enemy ships. The Cannon item card also appears on the Master Wind Waker DLC Map and the Grand Travels DLC Map. In Legends Mode, Link (and Tetra) can fire the Cannons on docked Warships by hitting a nearby switch with the Hammer item. The Spirit Train's Cannon from Spirit Tracks appears as one of the combos for Toon Link's Sand Wand moveset. See Also *Bombs **Bomb Arrows **Bombchu **Bomblings **Powder Kegs **Remote Bombs **Water Bombs *Cannon Boat *Cannon Turret *King of Red Lions *Motorboat *S.S. Linebeck *Spirit Train es:Cañón (arma) Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Enemy Weapons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items